


Bite and resist

by Roachbugg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Derek Hale, M/M, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: (This is Fic-ception An AU of an AU. This is a retelling of Resist and Bite in which Mark Stilinski Doesn't exist and Stiles get's the bite instead of Scott. )A low rumbling growl sent his pulse racing again suddenly a large black wolf. Wait there aren’t any wolves in California. Came stalking out of the wood’s snarling at him standing between him and the body.“Okay yea, your dinner buddy don’t mind me.” Stiles slowly crawled backward the wolf stalking toward him. Oh crap he was so going to get eaten. He needed to run, or something… Before he could formulate an escape plan the wolf was on him pinning him to the ground and snarling at him viciously. Stiles swallowed hard he was so very dead.





	1. Episode 1 Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Resist and Bite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962602) by [Roachbugg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg). 



 

Of course, dad had to catch Scott. Hunting for a body in the woods was a stupid idea in retrospect. He’d managed to sneak away and now he was a little turned around. He let out a grunt hitting the ground hard as he tripped over something. “Ow,” Stiles muttered rolling over and sitting up to come face to face with a bisected corpse. The corpse of a young woman. Stiles screamed and crab walked away from the body.

 

He had to stop to catch his breath. He really hadn’t thought this far ahead of what he was actually going to do after he found the body. A low rumbling growl sent his pulse racing again suddenly a large black wolf. _Wait there aren’t any wolves in California._ Came stalking out of the wood’s snarling at him standing between him and the body.

 

“Okay yea, your dinner buddy don’t mind me.” Stiles slowly crawled backward the wolf stalking him. Oh crap, he was so going to get eaten. He needed to run, or something… Before he could formulate an escape plan the wolf was on him pinning him to the ground and snarling at him viciously. Stiles swallowed hard he was so very dead.

 

The wolf stopped snarling sniffing at his throat Stiles tried not to move the last thing he needed was to antagonize a hungry wolf. He wolf weight shifted as bent it’s head down moving his shirt up and snuffling at his stomach. Maybe if he let it sate its curiosity it’d lose interest and wander off. The paws were back on his chest pinning him to the ground the wolf stared down at him with glowing red eyes. _That was not a natural wolf trait._ He wasn’t really given the time to contemplate that as the wolf’s jaws suddenly snapped shut around his arm.

 

Stiles let out a cry of pain and the wolf released him growling down at him again until the sound of a snapping branch caught its attention. It tilted its head to listen before darting off into the woods. Stiles got up and ran as fast as he could tripping a few times but he didn’t care he didn’t stop until he was locked safely in his Jeep.

 

He took a few slow steadying breaths pulling back the tattered sleeve of his hoodie to examine his wound. It was a pretty gnarly bite he flipped on his dome light digging his first aid kit out of the glove box. He was glad Melissa had taught hi first Aid as he managed to clean and bind his wound after it was cleaned it didn’t look quite as bad. Pretty sure he wouldn’t need stitches at least. Luckily Roscoe decided to cooperate and start smoothly, he pulled out onto the road to head home. _Man Scott is not gonna believe this._

 

\---

 

“You got bitten? Let me see it.” Stiles raised his arm pulling back his sleeve. Scott to his wrist tenderly looking over his bandage work. Of course, Scott was concerned Scott was always concerned. It was really sweet how protective Scott was. “It doesn't burn or itch or anything right?”

 

“Nah just stings a bit, totally fine Scotty.” Stiles gave Scott his best A-okay smiles as he was given back his arm and pulled his sleeve down over the wound. “But dude that Isn’t even the weirdest part. It was definitely a wolf but there haven’t been any wolves in California for like sixty years!”

 

“Maybe some crazy person was trying to keep one as a pet and he got loose?” Scott’s explanation wasn’t too far-fetched there were some weird people in this town.

 

“Oh another crazy thing, I found the fricken body!” Stiles flailed his arms dramatically shuddering slightly.

“Seriously?” Scott’s brown eyes widened at that.

“Yeah, it was gruesome I’m gonna have nightmares for a month. Still, it’s the best thing that’s happened in this town since..” Stiles tapered off as he saw Lydia approaching. “Since the birth of Lydia Martin, hey Lydia you look.” Lydia walked straight past not giving him the time of day or acknowledging his existence in any way. His eyes followed anyway and he pulled a face. “Like you gonna ignore me.” He turned back to Scott

 

“Your the cause of this you know.” Stiles accused teasingly.

 

“Uhuh” Scott confirmed sarcastically.

 

“Dragging me down to your Nerd depths”  

 

“Uhuh” Scott muttered as the bell chimed.

 

“I’m a nerd by association, I’ve been scarlet nerded by you.”

 

Scott smiled shaking his head fondly as they made their way to their first class of the new school year.  

 

\---

 

Something was really off, Stiles could hear things he shouldn’t be able to like a girl outside on the phone with her mom complaining about not having a pen. Scott’s heartbeat seemingly anything but what he was trying to focus on. He watched as the door opened and the principle introduced the new girl. It didn’t take a genius to notice Scott was instantly smitten with her. Being a great wingman stiles shot a quick text to Scott.

 

_Stiles: Don't ask questions give the new girl your spare pen when she sits down._

 

Scott looked at his phone and back at Stiles but as Allison, sat down Scott did as Stiles suggested handing her his spare pen. The disgusting _Lady and the Tramp_ puppy smile they shared was totally worth it. _You are welcome, Scott._

 

\---

 

Stiles watched as Scott made puppy love eyes at the new girl Allison. It was adorable, Scott was like a puppy. Stiles was currently eavesdropping on Allison’s conversation with Lydia she was apparently having a party Friday night which could be a fun endeavor. He shouldn’t be able to hear their conversation so clearly from so far away but he could. He was struck with a flare of jealousy as Jackson showed up and kissed Lydia, he wasn’t actually sure which of them he was more jealous of. Jackson was one of the hottest guys in school and Lydia like the hottest girl and he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t had fantasies about both of them sometimes at the same time.

 

“Hey, Scott.” Stiles nudged his best friend's shoulder drawing his attention away from his love-struck staring.

 

“Hmmm?” Scott snapped out of his reverie giving Stiles his undivided attention.

 

“I heard Lydia is having a party Friday night you should ask Allison to go with you bro.” Stiles gestured vaguely in the direction of Lydia and her new best friend if their conversation of designer clothing had been anything to go by.  

 

“She’s totally out of my league,” Scott muttered whimsically as if Allison were a queen and he was a mere peasant or something.

 

“Hey, none of that low self-esteem crap I saw the way she smiled at you she seems into you, try and impress her at Lacrosse practice I’m sure she’ll be there. Besides with your Asthma under control and you practicing all summer I’ll bet you’ll kick some major ass today. Maybe even make first line to leave me stranded on the bench.”

 

Scott shrugged noncommittally which usually meant _I’m not convinced but I’ll give it a go._ “I can’t sit another year on the sidelines Stiles, find it in your heart to forgive me when I make first line?”

 

“See that’s what I like to hear Scott having confidence in himself.” Stiles clapped Scott on the shoulder as the bell rang. “Time to prove yourself, buddy.”

 

\---

 

 _Who is this guy and what has he done with Scott?_ Was the first thought that crossed Stiles’ mind as he watched Scott catch every ball that came sailing toward the goal it was awesome Stiles couldn’t help but cheer like an over-proud father. Much to Scott’s chagrin but Hey Allison had clearly noticed so it was a good sign right? He liked Scott happy, he was the closest he was ever gonna get to having a brother so it was all worth it.

\---

“Dude that was awesome the look on Jackson's face was priceless,” Stiles said as he hopped over a log since a certain goofball of a puppy had lost his inhaler.

 

“I don’t know what it was it was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball.” Scott was practically beaming with pride at his accomplishments which was a good sight.

 

“I’ve been feeling really weird all day,” Stiles admitted Scott immediately stopping.

 

“You alright? You think you're having a reaction to the bite or something.” Scott looked him over with a critical eye as if he were expecting Stiles to collapse and go into convulsions or something.

 

“That’s just it I feel fine, I can hear stuff I shouldn’t be able to hear smell things.”

 

“Smell things like what?”

 

Stiles took a quick sniff. “Like the green apple candy in your pocket.”

 

“I don’t have any green apple..” Scott reached into the pocket of his jean’s and pulled out a green apple jolly rancher. “What if it's like an infection, like, your body's flooding with adrenaline before you go into shock or something?” Scott said worriedly as they resumed walking looking for Scott’s inhaler.

 

“You know what? I actually think I've heard of this - It's a specific kind of infection.” Stiles deadpanned his brain had a wild Idea right after he’d woken that morning about if the wolf that bit him was a werewolf but that was just insane.

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Yea it’s called Lycanthropy.” Sometimes the advanced level of his sarcasm was so very lost on Scott like right now.

 

“What’s that is that bad?” Scott asked eyeing him worriedly pausing again and looking him over.

 

“Yea but only once a month.”

 

“Once a month?” Scott raised a brow giving him a quizzical expression.

 

“Mm-hmm. On the night of the full moon. Awooo.” Scott swatted him in the chest playfully. “Hey, I’m pretty sure it was a wolf.”

 

“Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with you!” Scott grumbled it was sweet how much Scott cared his dad was the only other person who worried about him like Scott did.

 

“I know I’m a werewolf! Grrr!”

 

Scott gave him a flat unimpressed stare rolling his eyes. It was still laced with concern. Stiles was trying to use humor to placate Scott’s fears.   

 

“Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon. If I do go all wolfy don’t let me eat anyone alright?”

 

“No, i could've sworn this was it your dad caught me I dropped my inhaler,” Scott looked around carefully eyes trained on the ground.

 

“Maybe one of the deputies picked it up?” Stiles offered with a shrug he didn’t see it anywhere.

 

“If so I hope they don’t keep it as evidence too long, those things are like eighty bucks,” Scott grumbled turning over some leaves with his shoe.

 

Stiles nudged Scott as a guy crept out of the treeline like a total stalker. A sexy stalker but totally like a stalker. Stiles was pretty sure he recognized him, _Derek Hale? Didn’t his family all die in a terrible fire like ten years ago?_ He knew a few of the Hales had survived, Derek, his older sister, and his uncle. Although the Uncle was in a coma or something. 

 

“What are you doing here? Huh?” The guys stopped walking making a sour face at them. “This is private property.” Private property? What was this guy like a cranky eighty-year-old man? _Damn kids get off my lawn!_  

 

“Sorry man we didn’t know.” Stiles offered an apology he seemed like the murder a trespasser and leave them in the woods for the coyote’s type. Stiles really didn’t like the way he was looking at him either. Like he wanted to eat him or something.

 

“Yeah, we were just looking for something, but - Uh, forget it.”

 

Stiles caught the inhaler that was suddenly thrown their way with an uncharacteristic show of coordination. The guy gave them a glare as he turned and stalked off probably to find someone new to creep on.

 

“Alright c’mon I gotta get to work,” Scott said pocketing his inhaler.

 

“Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us.” Stiles said grabbing Scott bicep to get his attention.

 

“Remember what?” Scott asked his brows furrowed.

 

“His family. They all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago.” The pale teen replied talking with his hands as much as his mouth.

 

“I Wonder what he’s doing back.” Scott Mused.

 

Stiles Scoffed and shrugged his own mind running through the possibilities. Most of them not pleasant. “Come on.”

 

\---

Derek stepped on the ruined porch of his family's’ home, the scent of ash and wood smoke filling his nose but there was a sound also. A single heartbeat, he braced himself to face an intruder but he was too shocked to do anything but freeze as he stepped through the door. Sitting there on the stairs was a dead man. Or a man he certainly thought was dead his brother, Zach. Very much alive and wearing Derek’s clothes. He was hallucinating or dreaming this wasn’t possible.

 

“You know bub, you’ve always been a bit of a creeper. But camping out in our half burned down house? That’s weird even by Derek standards.” Zach snarked bemusedly.

 

Derek stepped forward his arm reaching out and landing on Zach’s shoulder, warmth radiated through his stolen henley. The older wolf hand came to rest on Derek’s squeezing his finger’s gently.

 

“You aren’t crazy I’m really here.” Before Derek had a chance to react Zach had stood and pulled him into a tight embrace. “I don’t know who killed Laura I wasn’t in time to save her and they got away from me, but when the Alpha power passed on I got my mind back.”

 

I _s that where Zach had been all these years? Trapped here in his wolf form?_ If only they’d come back looking sooner… He’d worry about that later his brother was alive, he’d lost his sister but he wasn’t alone, he wasn’t an omega.

 

Derek withdrew from the embrace but didn’t break contact completely, still clinging to Zach’s biceps. He looked into the familiar emerald eyes of his sibling he hadn’t aged a day he still looked like he had when Derek had last seen him. When he’d given him a hug and wished him luck at his basketball game. “How, how did you get out.”

 

“Peter got me out, told me to run so I did. It was all too much I was burned all over and the feeling of so many pack bonds snapping at once…” Zach paused taking a deep shaky breath. “I shifted into my wolf form to speed up my healing but my humanity it was locked away to protect my psyche I guess.” Zach exhaled looking Derek up and down. He probably looked a lot different than Zach remembered but he’d still recognized him.

 

“Ten years living as a wolf wasn’t so bad though, ate when I wanted, slept when I wanted, hunted, ran in the moonlight. I guess it took becoming an alpha for my humanity to overcome the wolf’s control. He was just trying to protect me, I guess.”  Derek was about to let go of Zach when a deep whine issued from his brother’s throat.

 

“Right you haven’t been touched by a pack mate in a decade,” Derek wrapped him back in a tight hug letting his older sibling scent his neck and cling to him like a lifeline. Derek would be fooling no one by pretending he didn’t need this just as much as Zach did.

 

“One tiny problem though.” Derek drew back just enough to make eye contact with his somehow not dead brother, who was also now his alpha. His brain needed time to process all this, for now, it was easier to let himself run on auto wolf pilot.  “I may have bitten some kid last night…”

 

“I saw him earlier he turned,” Derek confirmed, why Zach had chosen to bite a guy like that was beyond him but he’d probably still been running on wolf instinct at the time.

 

“Good, I’ll go talk to him in a bit. I turned him he’s my responsibility.” Zach finally and very reluctantly broke his embrace with Derek. Stepping back and squeezing both of Derek’s wrists.

 

“This really isn’t the time to be babysitting a new wolf,” Derek grumbled earning himself a flash of red eyes from Zach.

 

“He’ll be part of our pack, we will train him and you will treat him as pack.” There was no room for argument in Zach’s tone

 

He had a point Zach may not have intentionally turned the kid but he was their responsibility. Derek didn’t have to like it. He did, however, have to listen to his Alpha. If he wanted his relationship with Zach to come back he had to trust him. To be fair, Zach had been Mom’s favorite to become the next alpha. She’d trained him and Laura, so if anyone was the smart choice to be calling the shots it was Zach.

 

“Alright, Alpha. Go meet your beta, I’m going to see what I can find out about Laura and see if I can get the sheriff’s department to release her body, she deserves a proper funeral.”  

 

\---

Stiles let himself into his room stepping into his ensuite bathroom to change his bandage. He grabbed the supplies and unwrapped his arm but to his amazement. The bite was gone. That was impossible punctures that deep didn’t heal overnight. But there it was, pale unmarred skin no wound in sight. “What the fuck…” _Maybe I really am turning into a werewolf._

 

“Amazing isn’t it.” Stiles whirled around heart pounding in his chest to see the face of a stranger. A really hot stranger with red hair, tattoos, and a sexy smirking face. “I apologize for letting myself in but you left the door unlocked.”  

 

“Who are you?” Stiles was trapped against the sink the guy blocking the door. He wasn’t huge or anything he had an athletic build, he practically radiated strength. He had a presence that made Stiles feel a lot smaller than he was. His green eyes seemed to light up in amusement and the smirk never left his face. Stiles felt himself freeze in as his eyes went from green to blazing red.  

 

“We’ve already met,”

 

Stiles jaw dropped he was pretty sure it was lying on the floor. The wolf the one that bit him that was impossible but he’d never forget glowing red eyes like that. “The wolf, the one that bit me last night! It was you!?”

 

“Good you are as smart as I thought, quite an attractive trait in a guy. So I take it you’ve also deduced what you are turning into?”

 

The guy's tone was even and serious but non-threatening It certainly didn’t feel like the guy was a threat. In fact, it felt more like the guy was a friend _which made no fucking sense for someone who’d broken into his house, after having mauled him in a wolf form in the woods! Also, is he flirting with me?_

 

“A werewolf,” Stiles whispered, drawing an approving smile from the red-haired man. 

 

“Very good Stiles, I assume you know a bit about how wolf packs work? Werewolves are much the same. I’m the alpha, only an alpha werewolf can turn someone, that makes you my beta.” The alpha prowled forward trapping Stiles more fully against the sink. With a gentle maneuver, he turned Stiles around to face the mirror. His eyes going red and Stiles’ own turning a deep amber in response. _Whoa, that was cool._

 

“That makes us pack, I will teach you to cooperate with your wolf, harness this newly awakened part of yourself. In return, all I ask is for your loyalty. Being a wolf has many perks and a few dangers but I can teach you to become something more than you ever Imagined.” The hot breath against the shell of his ear made Stiles shudder a spark of arousal flaring through his body, at the erotic position and tone of voice. Not to mention the warm muscular frame pressed against his back with an arm around his waist. He was being embraced almost protectively by the slightly taller man.

 

“What happens if I say no?” Stiles swallowed thickly. Trying to hide his thoughts a bit, though if this guy could smell chemo signals he probably knew what was running through Stiles’ brain and his dick….

 

“Then I leave you alone, the full moon comes around Friday, your bloodlust peaks.” His tone grew darker and almost remorseful as he spoke. “Very likely you black out, murder someone, a person you care about. Your father, Scott, Lydia. Then I’d have no choice but to kill you, or turn you over to the hunters.” The alpha’s mouth was now just behind his ear his breath making Stiles focus nearly impossible. “If the hunters get ahold of you, well, you’d wish I’d killed you instead.”

 

Stiles swallowed thickly, taking deep breaths and trying to consider his options he was pretty sure he was fucked either way, but he certainly didn’t want to hurt anyone. _Especially_ not Dad, Scott or Lydia. “Did you kill the girl in the woods?” Stiles asked He didn’t know why that seemed important but he wanted to know.

 

The alpha growled and Stiles froze bearing his throat out of instinct. _Why did I do that? Right submission to the alpha, don't piss off the alpha._  

 

“The girl in the woods was my sister. I’d never harm her.” He took a deep breath spinning Stiles around nuzzling reassuringly at the vulnerable flesh of his throat. “If you accept my offer you can help me find out who did.”  

 

“I accept,” Stiles whispered letting out a moan of fear and pleasure as the Alpha wolf’s fangs extended and his jaws closed over Stiles' windpipe in a clear show of dominance. Stiles had never been more turned on in his life, his dick was throbbing with every beat of his heart. The hot tongue lapping over his throat didn’t help but the contact lasted far less time than Stiles would have liked. _If I wasn’t sure I was bisexual before I certainly am now._  

 

“Then welcome to the Hale pack, Stiles Stilinski. You can call me Zach,”

 

_Wait, Zach? Zach Hale? Wasn’t he dead?_

 

\---       


	2. Episode 1 Part 2

“Scott! Scott wait up.” Stiles shouted jogging up next to Scott and getting his attention. 

 

“Stiles can it wait? We’re playing the first elimination game.”  Scott looked kinda aggravated like someone had been annoying him. Probably Jackson.

 

“You aren’t gonna believe this the wolf that bit me he showed up at my house last night -”

 

“Stiles I gotta go.” Scott jogged off as coach blew the whistle.   

 

“Wait - no he wasn’t a wolf anymore..” Stiles tapered off feeling a little rejected right now. Why didn’t Scott believe him? Okay, sure it sounded absolutely nuts but still. 

 

“He may be better off not knowing pup.” Stiles jumped as an arm wrapped around his waist. What was Zach doing here? 

 

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked as he let the older male drag him off behind the bleachers. 

 

“The more he knows the more problems it could cause him.” Zach gestured to where Scott was currently playing. Playing incredibly well. “He’s gained the affections of a girl he likes, he’s living his dream to make first line. He needs your support and you may need his, but you have to ask yourself. Is Scott knowing about the supernatural world is important or not. Him knowing could put him in as much danger as him not knowing. It’s your call if you want him to know, to be part of the pack that’s fine by me.” 

 

“I need him to understand, I don’t wanna hide this from Scott.” 

 

Zach nodded pressing a kiss to Stiles temple.

 

“Very well, we need to get you ready for the full moon tomorrow night. You can already feel it, cant you? Been horny all day, antsier than normal, can’t sit still?” Zach’s hand slid down stiles torso resting just above where his cock was straining against his jockstrap his pinky rubbing against the head.

 

“Yeah, all of the above.” Stiles swallowed thickly wondering if guiding Zach’s hand lower would lead to a painful death. The alpha wolf made him so horny he couldn’t focus when he touched him. He knew the guy was trying to seduce him. Maybe it was a werewolf thing he wanted to show his dominance, either way, stiles wouldn’t mind being dominated by the gorgeous redhead.

 

“Well, I can help, if you’ll let me.” Zach’s hand slid lower now stroking Stiles erection through his shorts.

 

_ Fuck I really want this anything to take my mind off Scott.  _ “I’m a virgin,” Stiles whispered blushing a bit he didn’t want to disappoint the guy with his inexperience.  __

 

“We all have to start somewhere Stiles.” Zach removed his hand spinning Stiles and pressing him against the supports holding up the bleachers. 

 

Stiles moaned as he was pulled into a deep kiss. It was gentle but domineering. Like Zach was casually marking Stiles mouth as his territory. Something about that thought made his cock throb he was sure his jock was soaked in precum by now, he was so horny. Zach broke the kiss smiling at him his eyes glowing red. He released Stiles' chin and squeezed his wrist. 

 

“Go, watch you friend excel at lacrosse, cheer him on, I’ll be waiting for you afterward.” With a final gentle peck on the lips the alpha waltz away leaving a very horny Stiles to go sit on the bench and watch Scott kick ass. 

 

Stiles was proud of Scott he was amazing he made first line with an awesome backflip over three other guys he was like an acrobat. It was an incredible shot but Stiles believed in Scott from the beginning. The boy could pull off just about anything he put his mind to. 

\---

 

Stiles entered his house, he could hear another heartbeat coming from his room he’d been practicing his senses. He was starting to figure out how to filter out background noise and focus on specific things. He set his things down and hurried up the stairs. 

 

He opened the door to find Zach casually stretched out on his bed. Arms folded behind his head. “You really should lock your window if I were a thief I could've pilfered your home three times over.”

 

“If I locked my window how would my werewolf alpha get in?” Stiles fired back flopping next to Zach on the bed. He sighed as an arm wrapped around him pulling him close. He was still achingly hard in his pants, but he didn’t know what he was doing so he’d let the Alpha take the lead. 

 

“I have my ways.” Zach straddled stiles staring down at him with wide lust filled eyes. “Anyone ever told you, that you are gorgeous?” 

 

“Not in those words, my dad and Scott like to remind me how handsome I am.”  

 

“Well, they are right.” Zach leaned down capturing his lips in a kiss, his strong hand cupping Stiles chin while his thumb stroked affectionately along his jaw bone.      

Stiles smiled at that, he wasn’t used to someone actually acknowledging his appearance, not like this. Scott told him he looked nice and so did dad but it was a huge confidence boost having someone way hotter than you call you gorgeous.  

 

“You aren’t so bad yourself.” Stiles grinned pressing his jaw into the calloused hand rubbing his cheek. 

 

“Hmm, your a sweet guy Stiles I like that in a man.” Zach helped Stiles sit up and peel off his shirt running his hand across the planes of Stiles' chest. 

 

“I know I’m not much to look at-” He was immediately silenced with a kiss his hand being grabbed and placed on the huge hardness forming in Zach’s pants. 

 

“You are perfect just how you are, feel how turned on you make me.” Zach rubbed Stiles hand across his cock for emphasis. 

 

_ God, I want to see this man naked.  _ “Can I, uhh can I blow you?” Stiles blushed a bit he had no idea what he was doing but Zach really didn’t seem to mind he was really turned too and hadn’t stopped smiling. 

 

Zach stood up peeling off his jacket and shirt. Revealing his pale tattooed torso, he had some really nice artwork that must've cost a lot of money and taken a long time. He could be a model for a punk rock magazine or something. 

 

“Dude you should be a model.” Stiles compliment was met with a  very rude shirt over his head. By the time he removed it, he was greeted with the sight of a very naked Zach. His body covered in beautiful artwork. The older wolf had a beautiful lean athletic build and a huge beautifully uncut cock standing at attention between his legs oh so tantalizing. Stiles had no idea how that was supposed to fit in his mouth nonetheless his ass but he was willing to give it a shot. 

 

Zach extended his hand pulling Stiles to his feet and undoing his belt. “Don’t be nervous alright? This doesn’t have to go any further than you want it to tell me to stop and I will. I don't’ care how far gone I am I’ll stop.” 

 

Stiles smiled at that kissing Zach as his pants slid to the floor leaving him in nothing but a pair of boxers straining to contain his erection. Zach was a really sweet guy he’d always hoped his first time would be with somebody that would take good care of him. He practically sobbed with relief as his cock was freed from its cotton prison bouncing up against his belly with a wet smack.   

 

“Beautiful dick too. Look.” 

 

Stiles looked down letting out another little sob as Zach help their cocks against one another. Stiles cock was longer than Zach but not as thick he never really thought he had a big dick until now. 

 

“That’s like nine inches you’ve got a big dick pup.” Zach kissed him as he stroked their cocks together and held Stiles up as he stepped out of his pants and underwear pooled at his ankles. 

 

The beta was struck with a sudden wave of nervousness why was he doing this he barely knew this man. What if he was just taking advantage of him? He didn’t seem the type but he was almost too nice but he seemed so sincere… 

 

“Hey look at me.”    

 

Stiles looked into the warm green eyes taking a deep breath as strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a tight hug. 

 

“This is normal alright? Werewolves are highly sexual beings, very tactile creatures too. It’s okay to want sex all the time, it’s okay to want touch and affection. I know it might seem weird by human societal norms. I know you don’t know me but you can trust me.” He pulled back his eyes glowing red and Stiles felt his body relax under the comforting crimson gaze. “When we form a pack bond you’ll feel better have more control. Stuff will make more sense, okay, I know I bit you against your will but I promise I will never do anything to you without your permission again alright?” 

 

“This is all just so sudden.” Stiles managed to stammer out he really hated that his brain had derailed the sexy train it’d just been on.

 

“I know, but I’m your alpha, I’ll protect you and take care of you like you were my own blood. I won’t let you hurt anyone you love. We’ll get through your first moon together alright?” The alpha’s voice was soft warm, affectionate. He wasn’t lying he couldn’t be unless he was the world best manipulator. Stiles had never spoken to anyone with this much sincerity other than his own father.   

 

“Okay, you mentioned a pack bond how does that work?” Stiles swallowed around the lump in his throat he hoped it wasn’t as terrifying as when Zach had clamped those fangs around his windpipe. 

 

“Well, there are several ways to form one, sex is the easiest. The other is just proximity touch, mutual respect, and affection. It’s like a link between our wolves we can feel each other's emotions send each other comfort of great distances, to be able to tell when one another is in trouble. They keep us grounded and help Us keep control.” Zach moved them both to sit on the edge of Stiles bed wrapping his arms around Stiles and placing his head against the alpha’s strong chest. 

 

“Okay, let’s do it.” Stiles was far more comfortable with this whole situation. He was pretty sure he wasn't being taken advantage of now.   

 

“Lie down let me take care of you,” Zach said slowly standing up and letting Stiles lie down. 

 

The alpha moved between his legs spreading them apart and taking his rod in hand giving it a few slow teasing strokes before slipping it into his mouth with a lewd moan. Causing Stiles to gasp and buck his hips. A firm hand on his hip stilled his instinct to thrust into the wet heat. Zach set a torturously slow pace taking Stiles cock down to the hilt and holding it here then slowly rising off to swirl his tongue around the head. 

 

“Ah fuck, that feels good.” Stiles was trying really hard not to cum embarrassingly fast but he was slowly being driven insane by the slow teasing blowjob he was receiving.

 

Zach pulled off his cock stroking him with both hands and giving him an affectionate smile. “You can cum Stiles, you’re a werewolf you recharge fast and it’ll help take the edge off I know you’ve needed this all day.” 

 

_ If only he knew!  _ Stiles nodded watching with lust blown eyes as Zach maintained eye contact replacing one of his hands with his mouth and sucking him much faster. With the added stimulation of his hand doing a circular upward motion as he sucked. The beta mewled in pleasure his spine going rigid and bowing as he flooded the alpha’s mouth. Unable to give a warning just a long whine as he was milked by a happily moaning Zach.

 

He fell back against his pillows chest heaving as he caught his breath.  _ Holy shit blowjobs were awesome.  _

“That was a lot of cum, you taste good too.” Zach eased a pillow under Stiles back leaving his entrance exposed to the more experienced male.   
  
_ Fuck he swallowed that’s so hot.   _

 

“Wait, I don’t think I’m ready for that.” Stiles protested sitting up with a blush. He was still kinda scared to Take Zach’s monster cock in his ass. Even though he knew the guy probably knew what he was doing he just wasn't ready. 

 

“Okay,” Zach kissed him gently rolling them so Stiles was on top. 

 

Stiles like the position it sent a rush of power straight through his body to his dick that he was in a more dominant position over the alpha.  _ Being a werewolf is weird.  _

 

“You want to fuck me?” Zach asked breaking the kiss and rubbing up and down Stiles forearms soothingly.

 

_ That sounded like a fantastic idea.  _ He had no idea what he was doing but that felt way more comfortable than Zach fucking him right now. “Aren’t you supposed to be the dominant one?” Stiles asked a bit surprised the Alpha wolf would freely offer up his ass. 

 

“You can be dominant and still bottom Stiles, I’m willingly giving you control you aren’t taking it from me,” Zach said giving him a look of fond exasperation. 

 

At Least he was totally making a good impression. “What’ do I do?” Because as sure as he was that he wanted to stick his dick in Zach he had no idea what he was doing. 

 

Zach pulled the lube out of stiles pillowcase.  _ Right wolf nose.  _ And handed it over. 

 

“I heal too fast for prep to matter much, just lube up and slide in slowly until your all the way in. Don’t start thrusting till I tell you.” He kissed Stiles again pulling back after a quick peck to whisper. “It won't hurt me much and I like a little pain.” 

 

Stiles assumed Zach knew what he was talking about so he didn’t question the command. He slicked up his cock and slowly pressed into the tight heat, drawing a hiss of pain and pleasure from the Alpha. But he didn’t stop until he was fully sheathed as instructed. He was glad he wasn’t expected to thrust right away because he was so close, from how tight the hole quivering around his cock was. 

 

“So fucking big Stiles.” Zach breathed reaching down and gripping his cock giving it a few strokes to relieve the pressure most likely. He was breathing heavily as he slowly stroked his cock adjusting to the intrusion. “Move.” He growled out and It wasn't a request. 

 

Stiles did as he was commanded and slowly drew back and pressed back in drawing a drawing a muttered curse from the man beneath him. 

 

“Just like that baby,” Zach muttered biting his lip and smiling up at stiles

 

Stiles kept pulling back and thrusting in doing what his instinct told him the slide becoming easier as he continued allowing him to pick up speed.  _ Fuck he’s tight this feels so fucking good.  _ He watched Zach’s face for signs of discomfort but it must've felt good judging by how hard Zach was pressing back into his hips chasing his cock every time he drew back 

 

“Put a pillow under my ass.” Zach lifted his hips with Stiles still buried in him letting Stiles scrambled to put a pillow under his backside and forcing the angle to change. “FUCK! Right there don’t stop.” 

 

Stiles knew he must’ve found his prostate so he eagerly began thrusting increasing his speed and feeling his eyes heat and the prick of claws growing out of his fingers. As Zach panted Stiles saw sharp fangs peeking out beneath his lips as he plowed into him. He felt something coil around his chest as the familiar heat started to pool in his belly he was so close. Everything felt so good. 

 

“Cum Stiles,” Zach growled as his back bowed and he clamped around Stiles cock cum spraying from his pulsating cock coating his tattooed hand and chest. 

 

Stiles roared as he filled the Alpha with his seed feeling a warm explosion of affection in his chest as his plowed through his orgasm and collapsed into the Alpha’s arms still buried to the hilt in his ass. “FUCK,” Stiles half sobbed as strong arms went around him and the older wolf rumbled affectionately.

 

Zach’s claws sent tingles of pleasure up his spine as the teased across his back leaving little white lines in their wake that healed almost instantly. “Good job Stiles, you can fuck me anytime.” Zach nuzzled into his neck scenting him as he let the beta process the sensation of their pack bond solidifying into a strong unbreakable chain in his chest. 

 

“I did well?” Stiles asked with a dopey smile against Zach’s chest. 

 

“Very, I don’t believe this was your first time, you are a natural.” 

 

Stiles grinned feeling suddenly very sleepy he rested his head against the strong chest and breathed slowly feeling his eye become heavy. 

 

“We should shower,” Zach said warmly his hands rubbing up and down Stiles’ back.

 

“Five minutes,”  Stiles grumbled earning a soft chuckle from the man beneath him. 

 

“Alright pup.” 

 

Stiles smiled to himself drifting quickly off to sleep.        

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my content Look me up on [Tumblr!](https://roachbuggfanfics.tumblr.com/) Also you can show your support through kudos and Comments! Also in a few [in other ways](https://roachbuggfanfics.tumblr.com/post/170587669119/greeting-friends-if-you-enjoy-my-content-and-want)!


End file.
